


Darkest Before Dawn

by Not_A_Badger



Series: Light in the Darkness [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book 1: The Lightning Thief (Percy Jackson), Book 2: The Sea of Monsters (Percy Jackson), Book 3: The Titan's Curse (Percy Jackson), Book 4: The Battle of the Labyrinth (Percy Jackson), Book 5: The Last Olympian (Percy Jackson), F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_A_Badger/pseuds/Not_A_Badger
Summary: Alena was never a normal kid.At age six, the monsters began attacking.At age seven, she ran away.At age twelve, she met a boy who would change her life forever.I own nothing but my oc and any changes I make to the story.(Follows the plot of Percy Jackson and The Olympians: Books 1-5)
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Percy Jackson/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Light in the Darkness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953535
Kudos: 6





	Darkest Before Dawn

_You shall go west, and face the god who has turned,_

_You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned,_

_You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend,_

_And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end._

**Author's Note:**

> I will get the first chapter out shortly! I hope you decide to continue to read and give my story the time of day lol.


End file.
